Real Friends
by SamNny
Summary: "Real friends don't expect anything in return." This is NOT PepSquee!


It was rough being a teenager in this town. Everybody in my high school has been putting pressure on me to do _things_. A couple of kids cornered me once and offered me some beer and marijuana. Naturally, I turned them down. However, they didn't want to take no for an answer. Fortunately for me, being best friends with the Anti-Christ has its benefits. Let's just say that I haven't heard from those kids since that day.

There were a lot of other things that I was being pressured into. Skipping, cheating, theft, vandalism, sex, etc. The list could go on forever. So I suppose I should say that it was rough for _me_ to be a teenager in this town. I was the oddball, minus Pepito, of course. I was the only kid I knew that wasn't doing any of those things that they wanted me to.

There were a few times when I'd turn them down, that they'd get violent. Pepito usually showed up and saved me though. I can only recall one time when I was on my own; I got lucky. This kid wanted me to try some alcohol and when I turned him down, he took a swing at me. I dodged him and he fell down. He was too drunk to keep his balance and I ran like Hell.

So most of my run-ins with people ended up being verbal. After I'd turn them down, they'd start calling me names and making threats. The threats started once I entered high school, my freshman year. I'm currently a senior. Everything before that was just name-calling. So far no one has followed through on a single threat they've made, so I'm pretty sure they're just talk and no action.

If that wasn't bad enough, I also had to worry about creeps on the street. You see, I walk to and from school every day, and I've noticed a few local weirdo's hanging around. At first, I assumed they were just homeless because of their raggedy clothes and crazy eyes. Most of the homeless population around here is crazy. But I've started to notice their behavior and I've got to say that it's has me concerned.

There's one guy in particular though that has me real worried. He looks to be about five foot ten inches and he's definitely under a hundred pounds. He's real bony looking and his head was shaved. He wears a raggedy brown shirt that's had the sleeves ripped off halfway down his arm, tight black pants, and dirty white tennis shoes.

I'm worried because he's been eying me for the past couple of weeks. Every time I pass the bookstore alleyway, he's there, eyeballing me. And just recently, he's been _following_ me on my way to school. At first, he only followed me to the end of the street, but now he's going further. He's almost come all the way to school with me once.

The truth is that I'm scared. I may be big for my age (standing at six foot seven inches), but I'm scrawny. I don't know what I'd do if he decided to attack me. I don't know how to fight, and even if I did, I'd be too scared to react.

I've thought about asking for help, but I don't have many people to turn to. My parents died in a car crash a few years back, and the scary-neighbor-man moved away when I was six. My only real option is Pepito. The problem with asking him for help is that he'd take it to the extreme. I don't know what this guy is capable of or what his intention are, but I do know that Pepito would kill him in the most terrible way imaginable. Sure, it would get him to stop following me, but what if he was completely innocent? What if he wasn't following me at all? I'd hate to be responsible for an innocent man's death.

But I can't ignore the twisted feeling I get in my stomach whenever I notice him behind me. It makes me want to vomit and runaway screaming. I would to; if it wouldn't make me look absolutely insane or possibly tip him off that I'm onto him. It's too risky.

"Todd?"

I looked up from my desk and saw Pepito standing over me. Did I forget to mention that I was in class right now? I have a tendency to space off and daydream in almost all of my classes. Don't misunderstand; I'm a good student. It's just that none of my teachers are really teaching me anything I don't already know. I'm not a genius, or a prodigy, but the academic standards around here aren't exactly high. So I just let my mind wander during class.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

"Yeah, something like that. Did you need something?"

Over the years I haven't really gotten over my fear of anything. But being forced to be around Pepito almost every day made it impossible to keep my fear of him alive. However, I am still completely terrified of his father.

"No, but you didn't seem to be aware that class was over. It's time to go home."

"Oh!"

I stood up and gathered my things. That was probably the only downside to zoning out during class; I never knew when it was over. I just couldn't seem to hear the bell anymore.

As Pepito and I walked down the hallway, we got our usual judgmental and horrified stares from people. It didn't really faze us anymore. Well, it never fazed Pepito, but it used to make me uncomfortable.

We kept going until we made it outside of our schools double doors. There we walked down to the edge of the schoolyard and stood outside the fence.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Hey are you going to have-"

"Yeah, don't worry; I'll bring it for you tomorrow."

"Thanks. I really hate having to ask you for it, but-"

"I know. It's not a problem. I'm just glad I can help."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya."

Ever since my parents died in that car accident, Pepito and his family have been helping me stay on my feet. The thought of going to live with them terrified me to no end, but I was equally as scared of going into foster care. So Pepito set things up with his dad that at the end of each of month I'd receive five hundred dollars. He'd get the money from people his father "worked" with, and then give at least five hundred to me.

I hated the thought of not only taking money from Pepito and his family, considering this was their only income, but I felt even worse about taking the money from someone whose soul was burning in Hell. It didn't seem right. But that money was the only thing paying my bills and keeping food in the house.

Don't be fooled though – Pepito hasn't changed. He was still the hot-tempered Prince of Doom from my childhood. He would still call upon his powers from Hell and melt the skin off of the other kids when they did something he didn't like. He would become especially satanic when someone was bullying me. If there's any difference in him at all, it's just that he's matured and become someone I can call a true friend.

"_He's following you." _(A/N: This is in italics because this voice is in Squee's head, and it's in quotations because it's a character speaking.)

Shmee. Yes, I still carried him with me. Even after all these years, he's still the only source of protection and comfort I have. Not only that, but he still talks to me. How can you get rid of something that still communicates with you? There's obviously a reason he does, so until he's "fulfilled his purpose," I have no choice but to keep him with me.

_Yeah, but we're almost to the bookstore. He'll stop following me as soon as we get there. I think that alleyway is his home._

I wanted to believe that. I really did. But my gut told me that he wouldn't stop at the alley today.

"_I don't think so, Todd. If he's still with us after the bookstore, I want you to ditch him."_

_How?_

"_Start running, create a diversion, lose him somewhere. You're a smart kid, figure it out."_

_I don't think that'll work. I'm one of the tallest people in this town; it'll be hard for him not to spot me, even in a crowd._

"_C'mon, Todd. Wait for him to be distracted and then run off. Cut down an alley or something, just lose him."_

I wanted to, but I was afraid that if I started running, he'd catch me. If he was after me, then he'd get me and I'd be in trouble. If he wasn't, I'd look like even more of a crazy fool. That's just what I needed.

"_That lady stopped him, here's your chance! Turn the corner and duck in the first alley you find!"_

Just like that, I began to pick up the pace. In no time at all, I was sprinting. I turned the corner and ran up the street, almost missing my "exit." I hid in the alley between the 24/7 and the coffee house. The end of the alley was blocked by a brick wall, so I settled for hiding behind the dumpster. I crouched down and tried to catch my breath.

_Did he follow me?_

"_I couldn't tell – you were moving too fast."_

I was praying to God that he didn't follow me. That I was wrong about him this entire time, and everything I just did was unnecessary. I was praying with everything I had.

I poked my head out from around the dumpster, only to see _him_. He was standing on the sidewalk, looking around frantically. That was it – he was looking for me. I was his target, he was following me, and now I've gone and upset him. He knows that I'm onto him, and now he wants finish me off.

I did everything I could to keep my breathing steady and quiet. I didn't want to blow my cover by hyperventilating. So I stayed quiet and waited until he was gone. He continued on up the street in search for me. After about five minutes, I came out from behind the dumpster and looked around the corner. I couldn't see him.

As soon as I felt safe, I took off running. I went in the opposite direction I saw him going, and I darted straight home. I ran wildly through crowds of people, trying not to knock them over, out into the middle of the road, while trying not to get hit by a car, or cause an accident, and all the way up to my front door. I fiddled with my keys, trying to find the one that opened the door, and when I did, I hurried inside and slammed the door shut.

As soon as I caught my breath, I went around and locked all the doors and windows. And while I was locking my bedroom window, I noticed something outside. Someone was out walking around. My neighborhood was pretty dead, minus the few cars that would drive by every once in awhile, so seeing someone out walking was unusual.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look, and then I began freaking out. It. Was. _Him_. It seemed like everywhere I turned today, I saw him. And after my encounter just a few minutes ago, this was a bad sign. He was looking around just like he was at the alley. He was still looking for me.

_He's HERE? How! Does he know that I live here? Has he been following me home just he was following me to school?_

I could feel my heart beat increase with each passing second, and it felt like it was going to burst from my chest and splatter on my window.

"_Todd? Todd, you need help. This guy is going to find you soon. You have to get help."_

_How could he find me though? I could be in any one of these houses on the block._

"_If he found your street, chances are he knows this is your house. If he doesn't know by now, he will soon. I can feel it. Get help."_

_How? From who?_

"_You have a phone, don't you? Call someone."_

_Like who? The police? They never do anything to help people! We have the most corrupt police force in America!_

"_I wasn't suggesting the police. You're best friends with the devil's son. Call him."_

_Pepito…_

It dawned on me that I _could_ call him for help now that my suspicions were confirmed. But… I don't want to ask him for help. He always has to come to my rescue when I'm being bullied at school. This would be asking for too much. I can't bother him like that. I need to take care of myself and deal with my problems on my own.

"_Todd, don't be stupid. I know what you're thinking. He's your best friend, and best friends help each other out when they're in trouble. It's O.K. to call him and ask for help. You can't handle this on your own."_

That was true, and I would have accepted it, but… what have I ever done for Pepito? He's never asked me for help. I've done nothing to return the favor to him. Ever. It wouldn't be fair…

All of a sudden, there was this tapping noise coming from downstairs. I looked out my window and saw him peering through the kitchen window. I let out a small gasp and then he looked up. He smiled and ran the door and started banging on it. He was trying to get in.

I didn't want to, but I really had no other option. I ran down to get the phone and dialed Pepito's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Todd, is Pepito there?"

"Just a minute."

His mother had answered the phone. She started yelling for Pepito. Then there was a loud noise and lots of screaming. Then everything went quiet and someone else talked into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Pepito, its Todd. I need your help."

"Sure, amigo, what's up?"

"There's this crazy guy outside my house. He's been following me the past couple of weeks and now he's banging on my front door."

"What! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I wasn't sure if he was actually following me or if he was out to hurt me. I didn't want you going postal on him if he was innocent. But I know he's not. I took off running today while he was distracted by some lady and ever since he's been trying to find me. Now he has!"

The banging on the door got louder and louder and louder and… nothing. It stopped. I looked around the living room and saw nothing. Everything was still. I peered in the kitchen and then all of a sudden, there was a loud crash. A garbage can was hurled through the window, breaking all of the glass. Then he climbed through.

"I've finally got you kid!"

I drew in a quick breath. My body was frozen and my mind was going blank. I couldn't think of what to do, but I knew standing in place wouldn't help me. Then Pepito's voice drew my back into reality.

"Todd! Todd, I'm on my way!"

Then there was a click and I knew he hung up. Now all I could do was wait, and hope to God that I could survive long enough for him to get here.

"He won't make it."

I dropped the phone and immediately ran upstairs. I could hear him coming after me, his feet pounding on the floor in hopes to catch up to me. I ran into my room and shut the door. I pressed my body up against it. He started pounding on it, trying to pry it open, but I wouldn't let him.

I looked around my room for anything I could use to help me. I wouldn't have time to move my desk or bed in front of the door to block it. I needed a way out. Then I realized I could climb out my window. I could climb up the pipe from the gutters and get onto the roof. I was too afraid to jump down to the ground, so going up was the only option I had.

I let up a little on the door and he pushed it open slightly. Then I quickly slammed myself into it and sent him flying back. It was just enough to give me time to open my window and start my climb. And as soon as I was on the pipe, he was in my room, peering out my window and up at me.

"You won't get away! Not again!"

He started climbing out my window and after me. I pulled myself up onto the roof and started wandering to the other side of it. When I made it over and turned around, he was right there.

"I finally have you! After all these years, I get my second chance to kill you!"

_Second chance?_

"You got lucky last time when that monster came and got me. That thing ripped apart my insides pretty good. Fortunately, the doctors were able to save me. Now that I'm all better, I've been planning to get you back for all that _shit_ you put me through!"

_What… what is he talking about?_

"You kidnapped me and locked me in your basement! You tied me up and made me read that Happy Noodle shit and then quizzed me on what it meant! You took out a piece of my brain! And then… then when I was so close to freedom, you had that monster rip out of the wall and attack me! Now you'll pay for _everything._"

He got a maniacal look on his face and he let out an evil and creepy laugh. It was like watching a bad horror film. He advanced towards me and had his arms open to try and grab me if I ran. I stood frozen in place until my brain finally caught up with me.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life. I… I never did any of those things to you!"

"No, no, you lie! Of course you did! I would recognize you anywhere!"

"Who… who are you?"

"That hurts, fucker. You could at least have the decency to remember my name. It's Krik, you asshole!"

_Krik? I've never met a Krik before in my life._

"I don't know you! I've never met anyone named Krik!"

_Wait a minute… the things that he described, they sound like… like things Johnny would do. Does he think I'm Johnny?_

"Well I'm about to remind you who I am!"

He lunged at me. He had his hands ready to choke the life out of me. You could see it in his eyes that he wanted to torture me. Choke me, slap me, hit me, beat me, and then kill me. He was even more maniacal than Johnny was when that pedophile grabbed me.

I had nowhere to run and I knew it would be useless to fight back. I stood there with my eyes shut tight and my body locked in place, and waited for the sudden impact. Nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw Pepito standing in front of me.

"P-Pepito?"

"Are you alright, Todd?"

"Where… where's Krik?"

"Is that his name?"

Pepito was pointing to the ground. I went over and looked over the edge of my house and saw Krik lying in my front yard, unconscious and covered in blood.

"He's unconscious…"

"No, Todd, he's dead."

"But ho-"

"How do you think?"

I went quiet after that. Pepito and I got off my roof and went back in my house. We climbed in through the broken kitchen window and I sat on the couch.

"You really should sweep up that glass, Todd. It isn't safe to leave it lying around."

"I know, I will. Hey, Pepito? What do I do about Krik's body? I can't just leave it there."

"Don't worry about that – I'll take care of it. Are you sure you're alright, Todd?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I didn't ask if you'd _be_ fine, I asked if you _were_ fine."

I went silent again for a moment. I looked away from Pepito, suddenly unable to look him in the eye, and stared at my feet. It felt like we had been frozen in place for hours, but it had only been a few minutes. I looked back up and looked Pepito square in the eye.

"Why? Why are you so willing to help me? You're the Anti-Christ, you're not supposed to be nice and help people. So why help me?"

I don't know what possessed me to say that. I suppose I just can't let go of what Shmee and I had talked about earlier. Now that Krik was out of the picture, it was the only thing I could think about.

"What do you mean why? You're my amigo; I'm supposed to help you."

"But you're-"

"I know what I am. I'm the son of Satan; I shouldn't be nice or show affection to anyone. Look, when we first met, I knew there was something different about you. You weren't just another waste of flesh or an absent-minded mortal. You silently agreed with almost everything I said that day. We were six years old, and I needed a friend. You understood me. I couldn't give that away just because we got older."

I understood what he was saying, but I still didn't see why. I've never done anything for him, shouldn't he be asking for some sort of payment by now?

"But I've never done anything for you. You never need my help, but I always need you to come bail me out of situations like this. It isn't fair."

"Real friends don't expect anything in return."

That didn't sound like the Pepito I knew. He never sounded so… so… wise. I guess that's the right word to describe him right now. Wise. He was always more focused on following in his father's footsteps. Always talking about "damned this" and "Hell that." Now he sounded like a sincere, real friend. He has been a real friend for many years now, but he never seemed more true than he did now.

"You're right. Thank you, Pepito."

After that things got quiet. Pepito went and picked up the body, and I got the broom out and swept up the glass. Pepito said he'd help get me some more money so I could fix the window and then he left. After everything was said and done, I went up to my room and laid down on my bed.

_I can't believe he thought I was Johnny. I would never do things like that._

"_You have the unfortunate pleasure of looking like him."_

_What?_

"_Think about it: Johnny was tall and skinny just like you. You both have short, black hair. And you're even dressing like him with your black coat and steel-toed boots. It was an honest mistake. A terrible, misfortunate mistake, but an honest one none the less."_

_There's no way I can look like him. It's impossible._

"_Go look in the mirror."_

I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe it. Shmee was right. The hair, the coat, the boots, everything was like him. I tried to remember what he looked like all those years ago, and I saw a resemblance. It was scary.

"Well, what do you know, I do look like him."

"_I told you so."_

"Yeah… but I'm nothing like him."

* * *

"A/N: M'kay, just to make it perfectly clear, this is **NOT** a PepSquee fan pairing. Sorry, I don't do stories like that. This was just an idea I had that I had to get out. I hope you all enjoyed it. For the record, Krik was the guy that met up with Tess in the 5th issue of JTHM that tried to kill Johnny and escape. I always pictured Squee looking somewhat like Johnny when he got older, so I thought it'd be cool to have Krik mistake him for Johnny. Please review and let me know what you think."


End file.
